maafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Marvel: Avengers Alliance Terminology
Здесь находятся все (или почти все) термины игры Marvel: Avengers Alliance, используемые как в игре, так и вне её. Некоторые термины являются официальными, взятыми из игры, остальные - неофициальны. Это список всех терминов и сокращений в Marvel: Avengers Alliance и соответствующих им определений. Список упорядочен в алфавитном порядке. Также есть действующие термины, специфичные для Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wikia, и они могут быть официальными в игре, а могут и не быть таковыми. # '#.#' *''-Номер Главы-''.''-Номер Миссии-'' - обозначает Главу и Миссию в игре. :*например: 1.4 означает Глава 1 Миссия 4 (Chapter 1 Mission 4). :*Также есть страница C#M#. *''-Номер Спец Операции-''.''-Номер Миссии-'' - обозначает Спец Операцию и Миссию в игре. :*например: 9.2 означает Спец Операция 9 Миссия 2 (Spec Ops 9 Mission 2). '#.#.#' *''-Номер Сезона-''.''-Номер Главы-''.''-Номер Миссии-'' - обозначает Сезон, Главу и Миссию в игре. :*например: 2.1.6 означает Сезон 2 Глава 1 Премиум Миссия (Season 2 Chapter 1 Premium Mission). '1HKO' *One Hit Knock Out - обозначает победу над противником в один удар. A 'A.R.' *Официальная Аббревиатура Штурмовой Винтовки (A'ssault '''R'ifle). '''Acc 'ACC' *Accuracy/Меткость - означает показатель Меткости персонажей. 'Ada' * Адамантиновая Лига 'Ad X' 'Adh X' 'AXL' * 'AFK' *Away From Keyboard/Отошёл От Клавиатуры - может относиться к Защищающим Командам в ПВП. 'Agent Park' 'Agent Parking' *Метод намеренного замедления роста Уровня Агента игрока для того, чтобы играть на более низких уровнях в ПВП и, соответственно, иметь больший шанс на победу. Это делается путём участия в битвах малой сложности и убийства Агента для получения минимально возможного количества Очков Опыта. *Также известен как Парковка или Sandbagging. 'AI' *Artificial Intelligence/Искусственный Интеллект - относится ко всему управляемому компьютером, включая (но не ограничиваясь этим) Противников, ПВП Оппонентов и Защитные Команды игроков в ПВП. 'Alt' 'Alts' *Альтернативная Униформа 'AoE' 'AOE' *Area of Effect/Удар По Области - действия персонажей в игре, которые воздействуют на всех противников. *Официальная Версия этого термина в игре - Все и Все Противники. 'AoO' * 'AR' 'ARC' 'Arc Reactor' * 'Atk' 'ATK' *Attack/Атака - относится к показателю Атаки персонажей. *Может относиться к Наступательному (Offensive) бонусу, получаемому от Предметов, преобразованных в Оружейный Бонус (Armory Bonus) для ПВП. *Может относиться к Атакующей Команде в ПВП. B 'BC' * Чёрная Кошка (Black Cat) 'BK' * Чёрный Рыцарь (Black Knight) 'Bologna' 'Bologna Scroll' * 'BotG' * 'BP' * Чёрная Пантера (Black Panther) 'BW' * Чёрная Вдова (Black Widow) C 'C#M#' *Глава # Миссия # - указывает на определённую Миссию в Режиме Истории. :*например: C7M3 означает Глава 7 Миссия 3 (Chapter 7 Mission 3). 'CA' 'Cap A' * Капитан Америка (Captain America) 'Cap' 'CAP' * Капитан Америка (Captain America) * Капитан Британия (Captain Britain) * 'Cap B' 'Cap Brit' 'CB' * Капитан Британия (Captain Britain) 'CO' * 'Colo' * Колосс (Colossus) 'CP' * Командные Очки (Command Points). (Смотрите также блог пользователя Potkettleblack о зарабатывании CP) * 'CQC' * 'CR' * 'CRB' * 'Crit' 'Crits' *Критическое Попадание (Critical Hit) - означает, что удар нанесёт больше урона благодаря показателю Меткости. 'CvE' 'CVE' *Combat Validation Error - тип Сообщения об Ошибке в игре, который используется как противодействие читерам и хакерам. 'Cyke' * Циклоп (Cyclops) D 'D&R' * 'DD' * Daredevil * 'Def' 'DEF' *Defense - refers to the Defense attribute of Characters. *May refer to the Defensive boost given by Items transformed into Armory Bonus for PVP. *May refer to a Defending Team in PVP. 'DFC' 'Deep Fried Chicken' * 'DH' * Daimon Hellstrom 'DoT' 'DOT' *Damage Over Time - refers to Effects that cause damage over time. *The Official Term for this in the game is Damage Over Time Effects. 'DP' * Deadpool 'DPS' *Damage Per Second - refers to Effects that cause damage over time. *The Official Term for this in the game is Damage Over Time Effects. 'Drop' *Items that are dropped by opponents in the game. *The Reward Item in the Deploy, Incursion, Heroic Battle, Boss, or Epic Boss Rewards. 'DS' * * Dr. Strange E 'EF' * Emma Frost 'EIso-8' 'EIso8' 'EISO-8' 'EISO8' *Empowered Isotope-8 'Eva' 'EVA' *Evasion - refers to the Evasion attribute of Characters. F 'Farm' 'Farming' *Refers to the process of repeating Battles and Missions in order to accumulate more Items and Resources that are found on that Mission. 'FF' *Fantastic Four *Future Foundation G 'GBF' * 'GBW' * Grey Suit Black Widow 'Gen' * Generalist 'GG' * * 'Ghost' 'Ghost Tank' 'Ghost Tanking' *Refers to an Agent serving as a Tank in a battle with the use of Effects that grant or any similar effect to the Agent. This makes attacks miss the Agent, and becoming untouchable like a Ghost. The most popular Gear used when Ghost Tanking is and . *With the October 1, 2013 update, Phased characters can no longer protect, making this strategy obsolete. 'GR' * Ghost Rider 'GSE' * 'GTB' * H 'Herc' * Hercules 'HFM' * 'HIB' * 'HP' *Health Points *Health - refers to the Health attribute of Characters. 'HT' * Human Torch I 'IF' * Iron Fist 'IM' * Iron Man 'Imba' * *Imbalanced - refers to Imbalanced characters. 'Inf' * Infiltrator 'IP' * Iron Patriot 'IW' * Invisible Woman J 'Jug' 'Jugg' 'Juggs' 'Juggy' * Juggernaut K 'KP' * Kitty Pryde L 'l1' 'L1' *Level 1 - refers to the Hero's Level 1 Ability. It is unlocked by default and is usually the first Ability. 'l2' 'L2' *Level 2 - refers to the Hero's Level 2 Ability, unlocked at Level 2. It is usually the second Ability. 'l6' 'L6' *Level 6 - refers to the Hero's Level 6 Ability, unlocked at Level 6. It is usually the third Ability. 'l9' 'L9' *Level 9 - refers to the Hero's Level 9 Ability, unlocked at Level 9. It is usually the fourth Ability. 'LC' * Luke Cage 'Lewis' * * M 'M:AA' 'MAA' *Official Abbreviations for Marvel: Avengers Alliance 'Mag' 'Mags' 'Maggie' * Magneto 'MB' * Mockingbird 'Meta' 'Metagame' *A term used for most video games in which particular strategies are the most common. To go against the meta would be to use strategies that, while possibly effective, are not considered to be the best. 'MF' * Mr. Fantastic 'MFG' * * 'MG' 'Momen' * 'MM' * Ms. Marvel N 'NC' * Nightcrawler 'Nerf' 'Nerfs' 'Nerfed' * *A term referring to the change in a character or a feature in the game, for reasons mostly partaining to how the character or feature have broken the game's balance. It is called a nerf as the change made to the feature or character has left a negative impact to the players that frequently use them. 'NIN' * 'Nix' * Phoenix O 'OFK' * * 'OHKO' *One Hit Knock Out - refers to defeating opponents with only one hit. 'OP' * *Overpowered - refers to an Overpowered character. 'OS' * Omega Sentinel P 'P.E.W.' *Official Abbreviation for P'ersonal '''E'nergy 'W'eapon. '''P4 'Po4' 'PO4' * 'P5' *Phoenix Five 'Park' 'Parking' *The method to deliberately slow the Level growth of the player's Agent in order to play in a lower Level bracket in PVP with a higher handicap and consequently have a better chance to win. This is done by participating in Low XP Battles and letting the Agent die to get the minimum amount of XP possible. *Also known as Agent Parking or Sandbagging. 'PD' *Playdom 'PF' * 'Pinion' * 'PP' * * 'Proc' 'Proc Rate' *Process Rate - refers to how often an effect activates in battle. *Proc is a Term Officially used in the game. 'PvE' 'PVE' *Player versus Environment *The Official Term for this is Story Missions. 'PvP' 'PVP' *Official abbreviation for Player versus Player. Q 'QJ' * 'QS' * Quicksilver R 'RH' 'Rulk' * Red Hulk 'Rouge' *Attention-seeking players who deliberately misspell Rogue's name. Apparently they like perfumes and lipsticks. S 'S.A.' *Official Abbreviation for S'ide '''A'rm. '''SA * 'Sandbag' 'Sandbagging' *The method to deliberately slow the Level growth of the player's Agent in order to play in a lower Level bracket in PVP with a higher handicap and consequently have a better chance to win. This is done by participating in Low XP Battles and letting the Agent die to get the minimum amount of XP possible. *Also known as Agent Parking or Parking. 'Santana' *Attention-seeking players who deliberately misspell Satana's name. Apparently they are hardcore fans of . 'SBP' * 'SG' * Squirrel Girl 'SIIC' * 'SM' 'Spidey' * Spider-Man 'SoA' 'SOA' * 'Soon' 'SoON' 'SOON' * *A term very incorrectly used by Playdom to indicate that their content is upcoming. :*i.e. Soon, Very Soon, Super Duper Soon, Extremely Soon. 'SP' *Stamina Points * S.H.I.E.L.D. Point. *Stamina - refers to the Stamina attribute of Characters. 'Spec Op' 'Spec Ops' 'SO' *Special Operations 'SS' * * Shatterstar * * 'Stam' *Stamina - refers to the Stamina attribute of Characters. 'Support' *Characters whose specialty is to support the performance of their Allies in a Team. 'SW' * Scarlet Witch * Spider-Woman T 'Tac' 'Tact' * Tactician 'Tank' *A character designed to take high amounts of damage. These characters are usually distinguished by their high Health or Defense stats and usually have moderate-low damage output. Most tanks require Protect Effects to serve better as a Tank. 'TCS' * 'Three Bird' 'Three-Bird' 'Three-Birding' 'Three Birding' *refers to the method of fighting two Mini-Bosses and the Boss together in one battle. 'TOE' 'TOES' * 'ToT' * 'Trench' 'Trenches' *Trenches - refers to the Tier 5 Agent Uniforms. 'Two Bird' 'Two-Bird' 'Two-Birding' 'Two Birding' *refers to the method of fighting the Mini-Boss and the Boss together in one battle. U 'UIso-8' 'UIso8' 'UISO-8' 'UISO8' *Unstable Isotope-8 'UJ' * Union Jack 'UP' *Underpowered V 'Val' 'Valk' * Valkyrie 'Vib' 'Vibra' * Vibranium League W 'WA' 'WBA' 'War Axe' * 'WCP' * White Crown Phoenix 'Whine' *Complaining about things in the game. Mostly caused by the Nerf of a character or a feature. 'WM' * War Machine 'Wolvie' * Wolverine 'Wondy' * Wonder Man 'Woods' *Justin Woods - one of the publicly active Producers of Marvel: Avengers Alliance. X 'XAI' * Y Z А Б В Г Д Е Ё Ж З 'Запас Сил' *Та же Stamina, просто по-русски. Используется для совершения каких-либо действий. 'Запертые Боксы' *Они же "Lockboxes" - ящики, благодаря сбору которых игроки MAA имеют возможность нанять некоего определённого героя (в зависимости от текущей ). И Й К Л М Н О П Р С Т У Ф Х Ц Ч Ш Щ Э Ю Я MAA Wikia Terms Terms that are mainly or exclusively used in the Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wikia. '5ele' *User:The5elements - MAA Wikia Staff Member. 'AGT' *Template name shortcut for Ability and Gear Type. 'AWC' *A Wikia Contributor - Formerly Users writing on this wiki without being logged in 'Beta' *User:Betalille - Administrator of the MAA Wikia. 'CoC' *Code of Conduct 'Cyrus' *User:Cyrus Annihilator - Administrator of the MAA Wikia. 'Dark' *User:Dark M clowN - Bureaucrat and Administrator of the MAA Wikia. 'Digo' *User:Digopazdm - MAA Wikia Staff Member. 'Doc' 'Bob' *User:Docbobm - Administrator of the MAA Wikia. 'EI' *Template name shortcut for Effect Icons. 'IIRC' *If I Remember Correctly 'IMHO' *In my honest opinion 'ISK' *User:IronspeedKnight - MAA Wikia Staff Member. 'JP' *User:Jeripengu - Administrator of the MAA Wikia. 'LH' *Refers to a bunch of Losers 'Ly' *User:Lycentia - Founding Bureaucrat and Administrator of the MAA Wikia. 'Mc' 'Mck' 'Krongs' 'Kitten' *User:Mckrongs - Founding Administrator of the MAA Wikia 'Necro' *The revival of a Forum thread that has been left without a message for long periods of time. In the MAA Wikia, a topic that has been left for more than a month is considered a Necro and results to a shutdown of said topic. 'OP' *Original Poster - refers to the Original Poster in a Forum Thread, a User blog or a User blog Comment. 'PEBKAC' *Problem Exists Between Keyboard And Chair (Operator / Human Error) 'PKB' 'Peekaboo' 'Pot' *User:Potkettleblack - one of the first Bureaucrats and Administrators of the MAA Wikia 'Reg' *User:Regulus22 - MAA Wikia Staff Member. 'SH' 'Shad' 'Shadow' *User:Shadowhopeful - MAA Wikia Staff Member. 'Shiz' *User:Shizoida - MAA Wikia Staff Member. 'TBD' *To Be Determined 'TOS' *Terms of Service 'TUB' *Template name shortcut for Team-Up Bonuses.